Roi cruel et Prince rebel
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Deux pays en guerre constante. Un jour, Takano et Ritsu se rencontrent alors qu'ils sont encore ados et 10 ans plus tard, un traité est signé entre les deux pays. Ce traité implique que Ritsu doit aller dans le pays rival et y vivre en compagnie du nouveau roi, qui se trouve être Takano... Comment tout cela va-t-il finir ? [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages de Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi ne sont pas à moi (trop nul T_T), même si j'avoue que j'adore les embêter !

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*fière de sa bêtise*_ Voici un o.s qui a finit en two-shot et dont je vous donne la première partie avec grand plaisir ! En espérant que cela vous plaira et que vous me laisserez des reviews qui m'encourageront à écrire la seconde partie ! En tout cas, bonne lecture à vous mes yaoistes adorés et interdit aux homophobes !

Résumé : Deux pays en guerre constante. Un jour, Takano et Ritsu se rencontrent alors qu'ils sont encore ados et 10 ans plus tard, un traité est signé entre les deux pays. Ce traité implique que Ritsu doit aller dans le pays rival et y vivre en compagnie du nouveau roi, qui se trouve être Takano. Ce dernier est un souverain dur et froid y compris avec Ritsu au début. D'ailleurs, il l'enferme dans sa chambre dès qu'il arrive et le force à l'épouser, le lendemain. Et s'en suis un jeu de drague trop bizarre.

* * *

Roi cruel et Prince Rebel

Moi : Il était une fois…

Ritsu : Non mais arrête de te la jouer conteuse, tu crains là ! Surtout que cette histoire n'a rien d'un conte de fées !

Moi : Ah bon ? Moi, je trouve que si pourtant.

Takano : Ritsu, laisse tomber. Au vu de son sourire diabolique et nul doute digne d'une yaoiste, elle t'écoutera pas quoi que tu lui dises…

Moi : Bref au lieu de m'interrompre, laissez-moi raconter l'histoire, bande de gamins dégénérés ! Dixit celle qui se marre comme une folle en écrivant ses fictions. Je reprends donc !

RxMxRxMxRxMxRxMxRxMxRxM

Il était une fois, dans des temps anciens oubliés de nos jours, étaient de fiers royaumes. Ces deux royaumes voisins ne s'entendaient plus et se faisait la guerre depuis de nombreuses années. Nul ne se souvenait plus de la raison ayant déclenché pareille hostilité. Le peuple ne supportait plus cette situation où le sang coulait à flot comme le vin dont les soldats s'enivraient en rentrant des combats pour en oublier les horreurs. Le roi de chaque royaume finit par se ranger à l'avis de son peuple et ils se réunirent donc pour convenir d'un traité. La conversation fut plutôt houleuse. Tous deux campaient sur leurs positions et ne voulait en aucun cas lâché le morceau. Les heures défilaient et l'accord tardait à être signé. Les sujets angoissaient et nombreux étaient ceux qui échafaudaient diverses théories sur l'enjeu de ce traité. Car il faudrait bien un gage de bonne foi de l'un des deux royaumes envers l'autre ! Du tribu en or ou en richesse à celui d'esclave, tout y passa. Mais aucun de ces spéculateurs ne vit juste dans ce que leur roi allait devoir offrir à son frère royal bien plus jeune que lui et dont les prunelles brunes étaient plus acérées de la plus meurtrière des dagues.

\- MAIS VOUS PLAISANTEZ ! S'écria le roi furieux en entendant la requête ou plutôt l'injonction du jeune roi aux cheveux bruns très foncés, presque noirs.

\- Nullement. Rétorqua calmement, froidement même le jeune roi, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

Cette attitude nonchalante énerva d'avantage le vieux roi. Ce jeunot, pensait-il, était bien pire que les vautours planant en cercle au-dessus des champs de bataille jonchés de cadavres en putréfaction. Bien qu'il désire ardemment cette paix depuis des années qu'il ne comptait plus, il ne pouvait consentir à un tel sacrifice ! Ce rapace voulait son fils unique ! Le seul souvenir qui lui restait de sa tendre épouse défunte ! Ce même fils qu'il avait juré de ne jamais sacrifié pour cette maudite histoire de guerre !

Le vieux roi se rassit sur sa chaise, cachant son visage entre ses mains défraîchies par le temps et une trop longue existence remplie de moments couverts de sang aux petits bonheurs tellement peu présents. Le silence se faisait pesant et la porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudain à la volée, faisant sursauter les deux souverains.

\- PERE !

Le susnommé releva la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur de magnifiques prunelles vertes brillantes de détermination mêlée à une touche de rébellion enflammée. Le vieil homme n'eut pas à parler, il avait bien compris que le jeune homme avait tout entendu de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le souverain voisin. Et il avait pris sa décision… Une décision qu'en tant que prince héritier, il allait devoir tenir coute que coute.

\- Ritsu, mon fils…

\- J'irai, père. Il est hors de question que cette stupide guerre continue ! Si mon départ peut arranger les choses, alors je partirai avec cet homme.

En disant ces derniers mots, il avait posé ses yeux sur ce roi qui avait fait pareille demande à son père. Il se figea. Cet homme… lui était familier. Une drôle d'impression prit possession du jeune homme brun. Son cœur s'emballa et il sentit ses joues chauffer sous le regard intense que le souverain lui jetait. Bredouillant une vague excuse sur le fait qu'il devait se préparer pour le départ, Ritsu salua son père et quitta rapidement la salle, toujours prit d'un malaise qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer.

De son côté, le jeune roi resta impassible. Pourtant son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé ! Ce jeune homme aux belles prunelles vertes d'il y a 10 ans ! Il était toujours aussi beau et innocent… Mais un brin plus rebel qu'avant. Très intéressant… Il se lécha les lèvres en songeant à ce qu'il avait prévu pour lui. Le vieux roi eut un frisson en voyant le sourire mauvais de son égal. Son fils allait avoir du souci à se faire…

Le départ arriva très vite. Ritsu embrassa son père, lui promettant de lui écrire souvent. Puis il monta dans la calèche et s'assit, droit comme un piquet. Il angoissait. Le regard perçant du roi du pays voisin ne lui disait vraiment rien de bon, sans qu'il le ne sache pourquoi… Le dit roi n'était pas avec lui et il put se laisser aller à ses souvenirs tandis qu'il quittait son pays natal pour une durée indéterminée. Il se gava des paysages familiers l'ayant vus grandir. Connaissant le moindre de ses secrets, ayant abrités ses joies comme ses peines. Le bercement de la voiture le fit s'endormir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Un sommeil paisible. Sûrement le dernier dont il allait pouvoir bénéficier avant longtemps bien qu'il ne le sache pas encore…

RxMxRxMxRxMxRxMxRxMxRxM

Ritsu se réveilla dans un grand lit, couvert de draps de la soie noire la plus douce qu'il n'ait jamais sentit sous sa main. Le soleil se couchait d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir des rideaux à moitié fermés de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tout était luxueux sans l'être à outrance. La décoration était simple laissant la chambre presque nue. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le jeune homme âgé de 25 ans s'étira un moment avant de se lever. Lorsqu'il posa ses pieds sur le carrelage il sursauta. Ses pieds étaient nus ! Il se regarda un peu mieux et s'aperçu qu'il avait été vêtu d'une tunique de nuit. Entourant son torse de ses bras, il se figea. Qui avait pu le changer ? A qui appartenait cette chambre où il avait été installé ? Ces questions l'angoissaient et il avait très bien saisit qu'il se trouvait dans le palais du royaume voisin, il n'était pas idiot tout de même !

Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et en écarta les rideaux. La fenêtre donnait sur la mer. Le soleil se couchait dans l'eau devenue sombre de l'océan, laissant quelqu' uns de ses rayons en caresser la surface. C'était un spectacle enchanteur. La sérénité gagnait le cœur du jeune homme bien malgré ses sens qui restèrent aux aguets. Il sursauta pourtant lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Mais il ne se retourna pas. C'était le roi aux yeux de braise, il le savait. Comment ? Aucune idée mais il savait que c'était cet homme qui venait de pénétré dans la pièce. Sans frapper en plus. Hein ? STOP ! Arrêt sur image et rembobinage… Entrer sans frapper… Le tilt se fit dans l'esprit du jeune homme qui se figea brusquement. Ça voulait dire qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre à lui ?! La chambre de cet homme ?! Oh non, non , non , non , non, non, non, non, non !

Il sursauta manquant de grimper aux rideaux lorsque deux grandes mains puissantes s'abattre sans douceur sur ses frêles épaules. Le dos raide, il se força à ne plus bouger bien que ses membres étaient encore secoués de tremblements. Il attendit. L'homme qui se tenait derrière son dos ne parlait toujours pas. Sans doute attendait-il qu'il prenne lui-même la parole, pour qu'il ait l'opportunité de le rabaisser à tous les coups. Un souffle chaud sur sa nuque le fit frissonner davantage. Le parfum viril et musqué de l'homme l'étourdissait mais il s'efforça de garder contenance.

\- Bien dormi ?

Cette voix… ! Ritsu sentit ses joues chauffer mais se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. La douleur de la petite plaie le fit reprendre ses esprits.

\- Très bien merci.

Intérieurement il sauta de joie ! Il avait réussi à répondre sans laisser voir son trouble ! Un petit ricanement le refroidit aussitôt qu'il cria victoire en son for intérieur. Il se retourna violemment, se dégageant par la même occasion de l'emprise de l'homme sur ses épaules et fusilla se dernier de ses prunelles vertes. Cet homme était réellement d'une beauté stupéfiante, il l'admit mais il ne se démonta pas. La réputation de son vis-à-vis n'avait pas mis long pour arriver à ses oreilles. Ce Takano Masamune était capable de tout et n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins même à user des méthodes les plus abjectes qui soient. Voilà pourquoi Ritsu se méfiait de lui. Et cette méfiance n'était pas prêter de disparaitre s'il en jugeait par le sourire suffisant que le fameux Takano arborait en cet instant en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas changé en dix ans…

Hein ? Mais quoi parlait-il ?

\- Pardon ?

L'air complètement à l'ouest du plus jeune fit davantage agrandir le sourire du roi qui se retient fermement afin de ne pas éclater de rire. Ainsi, le gamin avait oublié ? Tient donc !

\- Voilà une mémoire bien sélective dis-moi. Mais soit. Je suis Takano Masamune, le roi de ce pays, jeune Ritsu Onodera.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Sire Takano… Siffla le jeune homme aux prunelles vertes, les yeux plissés.

\- Masamune, Ritsu… Il posa ses mains sur la vitre de part et d'autre du visage du plus jeune, lui coupant ainsi toute possibilité de fuite. Je compte bien te faire gémir mon prénom dans peu de temps, petit chaton effrayé…

\- Comment osez-vous ! S'indigna le jeune homme cherchant à se soustraire autant au regard perçant du plus âgé mais aussi à son emprise.

Masamune ne put se retenir cette fois et il éclata de rire. D'une main ferme, il força sa belle proie à le regarder droit dans les yeux. De son autre main, qu'il posa sur la hanche fine du prince, il attira ce dernier contre son corps et happa ses lèvres pour l'entrainer dans un baiser sulfureux. Ritsu gémit douloureusement ce qui offrit au roi la possibilité d'approfondir l'échange. Et il ne s'en priva pas, forçant la bouche délicate du plus jeune pour que sa langue retrouve sa jumelle qu'elle entraina dans un ballet sensuel des plus déstabilisants. D'abord, le prince se débattit, posant ses mains sur le torse puissant pour le repousser mais très vite, il abandonna. L'homme était bien trop fort pour lui et il le tenait à sa merci. Alors il attendit. Les bras ballants, que ce baiser forcé cesse. Le manque d'air se fit sentir et Masamune s'écarta sans quitter sa proie de ses prunelles brunes. Il était beau ce prince qui s'était emparé de son cœur au premier regard dix années plus tôt. Lorsque le père de ce dernier lui avait proposé un tribu en gage de bonne foi afin de stopper cette guerre stupide entre leurs royaumes, il n'avait pas hésité et avait sauté sur cette occasion qui lui était donné de s'approprié cet être innocent et pur. Et voyant les joues écarlates du jeune homme, il ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer.

\- Eh bien, si un simple baiser te met dans un tel état, je n'ose même pas imaginer la suite…

La flamme de la rébellion que Takano aimait tant voir dans ce beau regard vert s'alluma immédiatement et tel un chat en colère, le jeune homme feula sur un ton méprisant.

\- Une suite ? Mais avez-vous perdu ce qu'il vous restait de raison, Majesté ?!

\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, Ritsu !

\- Je fais ce qui me chante ! D'ailleurs, il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus avec un homme aussi abjecte que vous ! Ramenez-moi auprès de mon père ! Vociféra le brunet en se débattant dans les bras de l'homme.

Le dit homme fronça les sourcils et resserra violemment son étreinte autour de la taille du plus jeune qui lâcha un petit cri de douleur. La colère lui montait au nez. Bien qu'il soit fortement éprit de ce gamin effarouché… Il détestait qu'on se rebelle contre sa volonté et ce petit imprudent n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir…

\- Oh ne rêve pas, chaton… Il accentua bien le surnom voulant montrer au prince qu'il était faible face à lui. Dès l'instant où tu as franchi la frontière de mon royaume, tu es devenu ma chose et il est absolument hors de question que je te laisse me filer entre les doigts.

\- Je ne suis pas un objet mais une personne et je n'appartiens à personne ! Rétorqua Ritsu, ses yeux fusillant des éclairs de colère.

\- Oh que si, tu m'appartiendras dès demain et plus jamais tu ne partiras de ce palais, crois-moi, Ritsu !

\- Q-Quoi ?! Comment ça « dès demain » ?!

Takano eut un sourire matois. Il avait tout prévu et son conseiller, Yokozawa lui avait assuré que tous les préparatifs étaient terminés. Le souverain put donc répondre à son futur époux et amant.

\- Notre mariage se fera demain et tu ne pourras pas y échappé, beau prince !

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce dont il ferma la porte à clé en ricanant, fier de lui laissant un Ritsu aux prunelles écarquillées et sous le choc de cette entrevue pour le moins explosive. Mais lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la clé que l'on tourne dans la serrure, le jeune homme sembla se réveillé de sa léthargie relative et se jeta sur la porte en bois en hurlant comme un forcené. Mais il ne fut ni entendu, ni écouté. Au bout d'un long moment à s'époumoné, le brunet abandonna et alla péniblement s'allonger sur le lit, le visage ravagé par les larmes, ses épaules tressautant sous ses sanglots. Il était piégé. Condamné à rester entre les griffes de cet homme manipulateur pour le restant de ses jours… Quelle belle perspective d'avenir ! Ne put-t-il s'empêcher ironiquement de penser. Il était venu pour maintenir la paix entre les deux royaumes et il allait se retrouver marié à un homme qui semblait le connaitre mais dont il ne se rappelait rien, cet homme étant le roi et aussi un être tout à fait contrairement à ce qu'il se faisait d'un bon souverain…

Le soleil était déjà couché lorsqu'il osa un regard vers la fenêtre et une servante était venu apporter sa tenue de marié ainsi qu'un repas auquel il ne toucha pas, bien trop mal pour cela. Morphée ne tarda pas à le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il ne s'était même pas changé, n'ayant nullement bougé du lit depuis qu'il y avait pris place. C'en était fini de sa vie douce et rempli de bonheurs, le jeune homme sentait bien qu'il n'allait plus arriver à sourire avant longtemps…

RxMxRxMxRxMxRxMxRxMxRxM

Ritsu ne garda qu'un souvenir flou de la journée du lendemain. Enfin, de la matinée ainsi que de la cérémonie du mariage. Une servante l'avait aidé à se vêtir d'une longue tunique et d'un pantalon blanc sur lesquels étaient brodés perles fines et dentelles argentés. Il s'était laissé faire comme une marionnette, sans réagir. Comme anesthésié. Puis, il s'était fait conduire dans la salle du trône où tous l'attendaient, fébriles. Personne n'avait pas été mis au courant du futur mariage de leur roi. Ritsu avait été mené à l'autel par un garde dont il ne se rappelait ni le nom ni le visage. Seul le sourire narquois du roi s'était gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit légèrement aux abonnés absents.

Les vœux furent échangés puis les alliances encerclèrent leurs annuaires et le baiser qui s'en suivit ne laissa qu'un goût amer dans la bouche du plus jeune qui tentait de retenir des larmes qui menaçaient de rouleur sur ses joues déjà marquées par le manque de sommeil et la fatigue. La fête ? Il n'en garda qu'une vague floue de sons, d'odeurs variées et de lumières. Une main puissante s'était emparée de la sienne atrocement fine et le jeune épousé s'était senti entrainé quelque part, loin des invités qui festoyaient en l'honneur du nouveau jeune couple.

RxMxRxMxRxMxRxMxRxMxRxM

Ritsu : *_feule comme un chat en colère_* Tu parles d'un jeune couple ! J'ai été forcé d'épouser ce teme !

Moi : Ou là ! Notre chaton est très remonté contre moi, dis donc !

Ritsu : *_veine de colère sur la tempe_* Comment tu m'as appelé là ?! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

Moi : Mais c'est qu'il grogne en plus !

Takano : Et toi, tu te marre comme une attardée mentale… Es-tu devenue folle ou seulement incroyablement stupide ?

Moi : Les deux, mon cher, les deux… Quoi que je pense que la folie est davantage poussée chez moi !

Takano et Ritsu : Ca on avait remarqué !

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nous disions donc… Ah oui ! Notre couple de jeunes mariés avait fini par arrivé dans la chambre du dominant du couple… *_toussotements couvrant à peine les hurlements d'un certain brunet_*. Le dit dominant ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps, il renversa son jeune époux sur son grand lit dont les rideaux avaient été tirés. Puis il le regarda. Ses yeux sombres brûlaient le plus jeune qui n'osait faire un geste, son esprit venait de se réveiller brutalement. Alors que Ritsu cherchait à se calmer et à réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Takano entreprit de défaire sa tenue de cérémonie. Ritsu ne bougea pas, laissant le contrôle total à l'autre homme pensant ainsi que cette torture passera rapidement.

Pour ce qui fut du déshabillage, effectivement cela passa rapidement. Très rapidement même. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance. Le regard brun brillait d'un désir violemment contenu et le roi ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres devant le spectacle que le jeune prince lui donnait, alangui sur le lit conjugal. Un sourire pervers se dessina sur les lèvres du souverain qui murmura d'une voix rauque, basse et hyper sensuelle à l'oreille de son jeune époux.

\- Pauvre petite proie tombée dans les filets du chasseur… Tu ne peux pas fuir ni m'échapper. Tu es à moi et je compte bien en profiter, ma jolie poupée fragile…

Ces mots firent mal. Ritsu fusilla le roi du regard et ouvrit ses lèvres pour balancer toutes ses protestations qu'il gardait depuis le début de cette nuit de noces. Protestations que le plus vieux fit taire. Ses lèvres happèrent celles de son amour pour une danse sensuelle. L'atmosphère devient rapidement lourde, chargée de désir. Les mains pâles exploraient le torse déjà nu de Ritsu, cherchant le moindre point sensible de ce dernier. Un gémissement étouffé par le baiser excita davantage le plus âgé qui cassa le baiser brulant lorsque le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir. Haletant Ritsu avait les yeux clos et les joues rougies. Sa poitrine se soulevait de façon hachée et totalement irrégulière. Pourtant, le jeune prince reniait encore le plaisir que ce simple échange lui avait apporté, cela Masamune le savait très bien. Ritsu se débattait comme il le pouvait. Cependant, Masamune ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion bien longtemps. D'une poigne de fer, il immobilisa le plus jeune qui poussa un gémissement douloureux. Takano sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de la souffrance présente sur le visage de son bien-aimé. Mais il était déterminé à le faire sombrer dans une folie douce qui le rendrait totalement dépendant de lui. Alors il ne s'arrêta pas. De plus s'il voulait que le mariage soit valide, il fallait le consommer. Ce qu'il entreprit de faire faisant fi de ses remords.

Ritsu était totalement à la merci de Masamune, ses mains serrant avec force les draps blancs tandis que Masamune laissait une trainée de baisers brulants le long de son torse. La chaleur montait rapidement mais Onodera pinça les lèvres, voulant plus que tout taire les gémissements obscènes qui gravissaient sa gorge sans sa permission ! –Mais depuis quand ils ont besoin d'une permission franchement !- Son corps par contre ne cachait rien à son «amant» sur son état d'excitation, son membre était déjà à moitié dressé et Takano se lécha les lèvres lorsqu'il posa les yeux dessus. Mais voulant faire durer le plaisir, remonta capturer les lèvres de son futur amant. Amant qui grogna de frustration, mais le roi ne lui offrit pas ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant même si son corps réagissait à tous ces traitements, le jeune prince avait envie de pleurer de rage. Il ne désirait pas cet échange et des larmes menaçaient de perler à ses prunelles vertes voilées.

Toujours les yeux clos avec force, Ritsu laissa échapper un gémissement. Il était apparemment, très sensible à cet endroit… Constata Masamune avec un sourire pervers, il avait bien l'intention d'apprendre par cœur, le moindre recoin de ce corps tellement tentant. Un corps dont il ne pourrait au grand jamais se lasser. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau et les mains tremblantes de désir de Ritsu retombèrent sur les draps abandonnant la lutte. Le plus âgé fut autant ravi que d'avantage excité. Enfin, Ritsu se laissait aller entre ses mains. Masamune descendit prendre l'un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres tandis que sa main continuait de torturer l'autre. Ritsu tournait à présent la tête de gauche à droite, se perdant dans toutes ces sensations définitivement. L'embrasement dans ses reins devenait de plus en plus fort, le jeune homme se consumait littéralement. Après un long moment de douce torture, Takano descendit enfin à l'endroit de tous les plaisirs, qu'il convoitait depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux dessus. Le brunet se rendit vite compte de ce qui passait par la tête du souverain et tenta de protester mais il ne fut pas entendu.

Takano se mit à lécher le membre complètement dur de Ritsu avant de le mordiller délicatement. Ritsu cria bien plus fort lorsque Masamune se décida enfin à prendre son membre entre ses lèvres, le caressant de façon à le mettre au supplice. Ce qui fonctionna à la perfection. Le roi faisait tournoyer sa langue sur la verge tantôt lentement tantôt rapidement, changeant brusquement de rythme au son des cris et gémissements du plus jeune qu'il voulait rendre dépendant de lui. Ritsu se maudit. Son corps aimait tellement ce que le roi lui faisait subir ! Le remarquant, Takano arrêta sa douce torture faisant gémir son jeune amant de frustration. Il arriva à son oreille et lui murmura innocemment- mais oui, on y croit !- d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

\- Tu aimes, ce que je te fais, Ritsu ?

Il avait accentué le prénom qu'il aimait tant de façon si érotique que comme possédé, le jeune homme bougea ses hanches de façon suggestive, il voulait que tout cela se termine ! Mais le côté sadique du souverain ne le voyait pas ainsi, il désirait encore davantage torturer sa jolie poupée…

\- Réponds. Tu aimes, ça n'est-ce pas ?

Un râle échappa au plus jeune, la main de Masamune venait de saisir son membre, commençant à le masturber lentement remplaçant sa bouche et sa langue. La sensation fit immédiatement perdre la raison à Ritsu qui hocha la tête sans pouvoir répondre correctement. Il bougeait ses hanches au même rythme que la main du plus âgé sans pouvoir se contrôler, une larme perlait sur ses cils. La honte s'était emparée du jeune homme.

\- Tu m'excite avec un tel visage… Lui murmura Takano de sa voix la plus rauque.

Le jeune homme frémit davantage quand le rythme de Masamune augmenta en vitesse. L'homme à la chevelure brune reprit sa caresse buccale là où il l'avait arrêté. Il passa sa langue tout le long de son pénis et Ritsu rejeta la tête en arrière en un cri inarticulé. Ses dents titillaient agréablement le gland légèrement rose et violacé de sa verge. Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts. Il céda finalement.

_Quelque part, ce petit jeu était particulièrement excitant_, pensa Masamune. Ce dernier augmenta encore la cadence de sa caresse buccale une nouvelle fois, le menant au bord de la jouissance. Le plus jeune se mordit violemment les lèvres pour empêcher un cri de plaisir quitter sa bouche mais cela n'eut pour effet que d'en exciter davantage Takano qui augmenta encore le rythme de succion si érotique. Sa langue si perverse s'enroulait, remontait et descendait s'amusant avec son gland. Ses lèvres exerçaient une pression qui rendait Ritsu fou. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Ses lèvres exprimèrent alors ce que son corps voulait ardemment depuis le début de leur étreinte malgré la résistance qu'avait encore sa conscience. Il cria alors qu'il allait jouir.

_Oh non… Pas toute suite_ _!_ pensa Masamune. Il voulait le voir jouir uniquement avec sa bouche avant de le prendre tout entier et il s'appliqua davantage à le rendre incapable de lui résister. Un autre va-et-vient et Ritsu se répandit dans la bouche du brun à grands cris et en longs jets dans la bouche gourmande de Masamune. Ce dernier remonta vers les lèvres de Ritsu et se les accapara de nouveau pour partager son propre goût. Le brunet ouvrit ses lèvres, lui offrant totalement sa bouche à explorer à sa guise. Leurs langues combattirent lentement, s'enroulant et se délaissant. Celle de Takano explora sa cavité buccale avec avidité. Ritsu lui laissait la dominance de l'échange sans protester, il était vidé.

Masamune jugea que la torture devait cesser lorsqu'il sentit le plus jeune se rendre totalement. Il arrêta le baiser et se lécha les doigts qu'il glissa jusqu'à l'intimité tant convoitée de son amour qui se tordait encore sous son touché. Avec douceur, il caressa l'intimité puis entra le premier doigt que Ritsu sentit pourtant mais le prince ne montra rien de sa souffrance, endurant en silence. Le second doigt fit grimacer le brunet aux prunelles vertes alors que le dernier le fit crier car il toucha directement la prostate. Après une longue préparation, Masamune pénétra doucement son amour qui cria de douleur. Le roi n'attendit pas qu'il s'habitue, le désir qu'il éprouvait étant devenu insupportable, il commença à le pilonner brutalement. Les cris déchirants du jeune homme aux yeux verts n'arrêtèrent en rien son tortionnaire d'époux. Il augmenta le rythme de ses coups de reins et gémit de plaisir que lui procurait l'antre chaude et étroite qui abritait son membre. Le plus jeune le suivit rapidement malgré une honte persistante au sein de la poitrine. Takano amena le plus jeune se laver puis le recoucha sans que Ritsu ne proteste. Le jeune prince tourna le dos au souverain et ferma ses prunelles vertes tentant désespérément de trouver le sommeil.

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : _*toute contente*_ Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Ritsu : _*tout honteux*_ ...

Takano : _*ricane avec un sourire pervers*_ Moi, j'adore et je veux la suite !

Moi : Merci Takano !

Ritsu : ...

Moi : _*hausse un sourcil innocemment -tu parles*_ Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Rit-chan ? T'as pas aimé ?

Ritsu : _*hurle, tout rouge*_ SI j'AIME ?! NON MAIS T'ES PIRE QUE TAKANO, TOI ! MEME QUAND LUUNASTRA EST PAS DANS LES PARAGES, TU PARS EN VRILLE ! ESPECE DE PERVERSE DEPRAVEE !

Takano : _*attrape Ritsu et le serre contre lui*_ Allons Ritsu calme-toi un peu, c'est mauvais pour toi de t'énerver comme ça. *lui mordille le cartilage de l'oreille de manière sensuelle et séductrice* Je peux te changer les idées si tu en as envie...

Ritsu : _*se débat*_ PERVERS !

Takano : _*emmène Ritsu dans sa chambre*_ Hai hai...

Moi :_ *se marre comme une folle*_ Bon, vu que nos amoureux sont partis se faire plaisir, je vous invite à laisser une review pour m'encourager dans l'écriture de la seconde et dernière partie de cette histoire courte ! Merci de votre coopération !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : *_super heureuse_* VOICI LA DEUXIEME ET DERNIERE PARTIE DE CETTE HISTOIRE ! Je dois bien avouée que cette seconde partie m'a donnée pas mal de fil à retordre xD mais je suis fière de mon boulot, une fois n'est pas coutume ! Je précise tout de même que j'ai failli -à plus reprise- me faire tuer par un Ritsu très remonté contre moua ! MDR ! Mes yaoistes adorés, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour le coin des personnages !

Petite précision :

\- passage en _italique_ : flash-back

* * *

Coin reviews

lola : Merci pour tes compliments et j'ai bien reçue toutes tes reviews ^^ chacune d'entre elles m'ont fait super plaisir ! Le coup du bain... Bonne idée ! Bien que je ne la mettrait pas dans cette suite, si je fais un bonus à cette mini-fic, elle sera sans doute dedans ! Takano... Je le voyais trop en roi cruel et je suis contente de savoir que toi aussi apparemment ! xD Bref, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Camelia : Je suis super contente que mon histoire te plaise xD Rit-chan nous en veux à mort mais bon, j'ai les moyens pour le faire flancher t'en fais pas ! Je t'avoue que les lemons me donnent du mal mais aussi beaucoup de ricanements quand je les écris ! Bref, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Visiteur : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup ^^ Les scènes du mariage... Ouais j'y ai pensée en écrivant mais qui sait... Peut-être y aura-t-il un bonus où tout sera décrit ^^ en attendant j'ose espérer que cette suite te plaira !

callyaoi : Merci pour tous tes compliments ! La réaction de Ritsu ? Bah... Lis et tu verras xD Pour ce qui est de Takano, il a plus d'un tour dans son sac fais-moi confiance ! Et puis, il aime Ritsu alors il ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant que ce dernier ne sera pas totalement à lui et cela de son plein gré ^^. Autre chose ! J'ai bien reçue toutes tes reviews et elles m'ont fait super plaisir ! Encore merci de me lire et d'aimer cette histoire ! J'espère que cette seconde partie sera tout autant à ton goût que la première !

* * *

Roi cruel et Prince Rebel

Ritsu peina à se réveiller le lendemain de cette atroce nuit de noces. Il ne parvenait plus à bouger le moindre de ses membres tant son époux, il sentit sa gorge se nouer en désignant ainsi de tyran, l'avait malmené, sans penser une seule fois qu'il puisse refuser. Tentant de se redresser, il échoua lamentablement et s'écroula dans les oreillers, ramenant le drap sur lui. La chaleur que le tissu dégageait lui faisait du bien, calmait la douleur qui lui lacérait les reins. Promenant prudemment sa main dans les draps, il sut rapidement que son tortionnaire devait être debout depuis longtemps déjà. Sa place était froide. Un bref sentiment de soulagement s'empara du jeune homme aux yeux verts qui se remplirent rapidement de larmes qu'il n'avait pas su verser la veille. Etouffant ses cris et pleurs dans les oreillers, il sentait la bile lui monter aux lèvres mais sa gorge était si nouée et son corps si lourd qu'il ne put se lever pour aller vomir le peu qu'il avait su avaler durant le repas de noces. Le dégoût de soi et de cet homme s'était emparé de sa poitrine et malheureusement, les souvenirs de cette nuit revinrent le hanter, le sombrant un peu plus dans le désespoir. Comment Takano avait-il pu faire une telle chose ?! A lui, le prince du pays avec lequel il venait à peine de signer la paix ?! Il n'avait aucun honneur ni aucun scrupules ! Ritsu resta donc dans le lit, à se morfondre sur son mariage à peine consommé et qui s'annonçait sombre pour lui.

De son côté, Masamune était détendu et satisfait au point qu'un sourire donnant froid dans le dos à ses sujets avait élu domicile sur ses lèvres dès qu'il avait quitté la chambre conjugale. A savoir la sienne, à la base. Bien loin de la peine de son jeune époux, l'homme menait ses audiences de son habituelle main de fer secondé par Yokozawa, l'homme le plus pointilleux du royaume lorsqu'il s'agissait de boulot. Il en devenait presque infernal à ses heures et le souverain se demandait souvent comme l'amant de son bras-droit faisait pour le supporter et le calmer un tant soit peu… Quoi que, il ne tentait pas tellement de l'imaginer car il en avait une vague idée… Chassant ses pensées de son esprit alors que le soleil arrivait à son zénith, l'heure du repas et la fin des audiences journalières sonna. Takano soupira de soulagement et s'affala légèrement sur son trône, Yokozawa vient lui donner un verre d'eau apporté par un serviteur que l'homme brun bu d'un seul coup avec un regard de remerciements silencieux. Il connaissait bien son bras-droit pour savoir que celui-ci détestait l'étalage de gratitude. Les deux hommes parlèrent un peu des affaires courantes avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger.

\- Votre Altesse ?

\- Hum ?

Takano se tourna vers son cuisiner attitré qui venait de l'interpelé.

\- Votre époux n'est pas avec vous ? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée, Mon Seigneur.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, pas vu de la matinée ?! Etrange. D'après ce qu'il savait ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de sauter les repas, le jeune homme étant un véritable ventre sur pattes à ses heures perdues. Sans jeter un regard au cuisiner et à son bras-droit qui ne lui en voulut nullement, le roi retourna à sa chambre. Une fois devant la porte, il frappa. Aucune réponse ne lui vient. Agacé, il entra dans la pièce sans même s'annoncer et fut quelque peu décontenancé par ce qu'il découvrit. Absolument rien n'avait changé depuis son levé. Les lourds rideaux qu'il avait fait installer quelques semaines auparavant fait de velours rouge sombre étaient toujours tirés, ne laissant que quelques rayons de lumière, faibles mais bien présent apporter de la visibilité à la pièce. Il dirigea son regard chaud vers le lit où son époux reposait encore pourtant quelque chose le gêna. La posture de Ritsu. Le jeune prince était recroquevillé sur lui-même en position fœtale, comme un chaton apeuré. Il ne bougeait pas mais sa respiration était lente et profonde. A pas de loups, sans faire le moindre bruit, le roi contourna le lit.

Ce qu'il vit lui tordit le cœur. Bien qu'endormi, Ritsu tremblait légèrement et marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles alors que son visage reflétait la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti la veille. Les traces de larmes sur les joues pâles du jeune homme ne furent rien comparées à ce que celui-ci hurla dans son sommeil torturé.

\- NON ! RELACHEZ-MOI TAKANO !

Le roi sentit son cœur se tordre à la limite de se briser. Baissant la tête quelques secondes, il avança sa main vers le brunet et essuya ses larmes du bout de ses doigts avec tendresse comme s'il s'agissait d'une demande de repentir pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais plongé dans le sommeil, le plus jeune ne put répondre à la délicate attention du souverain. Il n'était même pas sûr que le jeune homme s'en souvienne. La mort dans l'âme, le roi cruel prit une décision tout aussi cruelle. Cruelle pour lui. Il ne s'approcherait plus du plus jeune tant que ce dernier ne le désirera pas. Dans le couloir, l'homme frappa le mur à sa gauche de son point en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang alors que son cœur comme son âme se déchiraient. Il aimait passionnément son jeune époux mais pour le bien de ce dernier, il devait s'éloigner et espérer un quelconque pardon de celui-ci. Espérer en silence. Masamune eut un sourire dément et sans joie. Il avait l'habitude de ça. Pendant dix ans, il l'avait déjà fait. Alors recommencer, ne le dérangeait pas tellement bien qu'il eut préféré que cela se passe autrement. En retournant dans la salle du trône, l'homme croisa son bras droit.

\- Je te le confie. Prends-soin de lui ou il t'en cuira, Yokozawa.

L'autre homme s'inclina pour montrer son acceptation. Cela ne le gênait pas de s'occuper du compagnon de son roi. Mais la peine qu'il ressentait émanant de ce dernier, lui fit bien plus mal qu'il ne voudra jamais l'avouer.

RxMxRxMxRxMxRxMxRxMxRxM

Combien de jours s'étaient-ils donc écoulés après ce maudit mariage ? Ritsu en avait perdu le compte depuis bien longtemps. Les feuilles des arbres des jardins avaient depuis longtemps brunies avant de tomber sur les pavés de craie grise. Le froid avait pris ses aises dans le pays et le jeune roi avait perdu sa vitalité. Assit tout le long du jour dans un fauteuil de velours rouge confortable près de la fenêtre, une couverture sur les genoux, le jeune homme de bientôt 26 ans se tenait immobile, le regard vide perdu dans le vague. Regardant ce que lui seul pouvait voir. Sans doute ses souvenirs heureux auprès de son père et de sa mère, morte depuis déjà de longues années. Ritsu avait perdu non seulement le goût de la vie mais aussi à tout autre chose, que ce soit la nature, la lecture dont il raffolait pourtant et même tout simplement de la compagnie de quelqu'un. Hormis Yokozawa qui restait taciturne en sa présence, le jeune homme avait rapidement laissé un quatuor plutôt excentrique pénétré sa carapace. Hatori Yoshiyuki et Yukina Kô ainsi que leur amant respectif, Chiaki Yoshino et Kisa Shôta. Les dits amants étaient justement souvent surexcités si bien que leurs discutions effrénées finissaient souvent par faire sourire le fils du roi Onodera. Les deux premiers issus de la noblesse et les seconds qui au départ étaient uniquement des serviteurs à leurs services faisaient beaucoup de bien au brunet. Leurs présences lui redonnait un peu de vivacité même si ce n'était qu'éphémère car à peine passaient-ils la porte de la chambre, Ritsu redevenait comme une poupée de chiffon sans expression ni semblant de sentiment.

S'en était effrayant, même aux yeux du bras-droit du souverain. Il en avait pourtant voulu au jeune homme de faire souffrir son roi qui devenait chaque jour de plus en plus sombre. Mais en voyant Ritsu aussi fragile et presque à demi-mourant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine et de la compassion pour le jeune homme. Peu doué pour montrer ses sentiments, l'homme avec l'aide de Kirishima Zen, son amant mais aussi le bibliothécaire personnel du roi prenait soin du jeune époux de ce dernier, discrètement et à sa manière. Cependant, rien ne s'améliorait. Si l'on omettait que Ritsu s'éclairait légèrement à la visite de ses amis, il ne mangeait toujours que le strict minimum et encore fallait-il parfois l'y forcer. Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire lorsque l'hiver arriva, Yokozawa s'en ouvrit aux quatre hommes qui prenaient également soin du plus jeune. Hatori et Yukina se mirent finalement d'accord pour laisser leurs amants convaincre le jeune roi de manger de nouveau. Ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. En premier lieu, le brunet refusa obstinément la nourriture que ses amis lui présentaient. Mais sans donner d'explications. Mais au bout de plusieurs jours où le duo insista, Ritsu finit par tout leur déballer. Son mal-être, son dégoût de lui-même, sa rancune envers Takano, son incompréhension face aux agissements de celui-ci, son sentiment d'impuissance à récupérer des souvenirs de cet homme qui semblait très bien le connaitre et cela depuis longtemps… Tout. Il déballa tout. Rapidement, Chiaki était venu le prendre dans ses bras tandis que Shôta passait sa main dans son dos tremblant en d'apaisantes caresses aux formes imaginaires. Le jeune compagnon de Masamune pleura longtemps dans les bras de ses amis et finit par s'endormir d'épuisement. Les nombreuses insomnies qu'il avait eu l'ayant déjà énormément affaibli, Chiaki et Shôta sourirent à leurs amants, soulagés de voire enfin leur compagnon dormir paisiblement d'un profond sommeil réparateur. Evidemment, les quatre hommes eurent tout à fait conscience que le chemin pour sortir le jeune homme aux yeux verts de son état de faiblesse physique et psychologique aggravés serait encore long mais ils avaient déjà fait de grands progrès. C'était réjouissant.

Yokozawa alla en informer son souverain, racontant tout ce que son jeune amour avait avoué dans les moindres détails sans rien omettre. A la fin du récit de son bras-droit, Masamune reprit espoir. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il pouvait se faire pardonner du jeune homme et peut-être… aimé aussi, avec le temps… plongé dans ses pensées moins noires, l'homme congédia d'un geste son second qui attendit d'être hoirs de vue de tous pour se laisser aller à sourire sincèrement. Qui sait, les deux rois allaient-ils pouvoir vivre heureux, finalement.

RxMxRxMxRxMxRxMxRxMxRxM

Les jours qui suivirent, Ritsu recommença à s'alimenter. D'abord un peu difficilement, certes mais avec les encouragements de Chiaki et Shôta, le jeune homme put chaque jour avaler un peu plus de nourriture. Dans le même temps, son teint se refaisait une santé et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur bel éclat alors qu'il réapprenait avec un ravissement enfantin la saveur des plats qu'il avait oublié. Puis le goût de la lecture revient ensuite en force et le jeune homme repassait ses heures de solitude à lire sans s'arrêter, s'émerveillant de la richesse d'ouvrage de la bibliothèque royale où il séjournait donc souvent. Tellement absorber par son nouveau passe-temps, le jeune homme ne faisait donc que peu attention à ce qui l'entourait. Takano, avertit par son bras-droit, en profitait donc pour venir observer le plus jeune et s'émerveiller à ses yeux brillant d'intérêt tout en regrettant que ces derniers ne se posent pas sur sa personne. Pourtant, encouragé par le quatuor d'amis du jeune homme, le roi se décida finalement à tenter sa chance et à séduire son époux, le rendre dépendant de lui.

Fort de sa résolution, Takano entreprit de revenir progressivement dans le champ de vision de Ritsu. En premier lieu, très réticent Ritsu n'hésita nullement à faire savoir à l'homme aux yeux bruns qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné son comportement, en le fusillant de ses prunelles vertes. Intérieurement, Masamune en était heureux. Au moins, Ritsu réagissait en sa présence, il ne l'ignorait pas, comme il en aurait eu parfaitement le droit. L'indifférence étant le pire des mépris, il ne savait s'il aurait eu la force de la supporter si elle était venue de son jeune compagnon. Malheureusement, la séduction n'était pas le fort de Masamune. L'homme étant de nature directe, faire les choses de manière plus ou moins détournées n'était pas sa tasse de thé, cela se vit rapidement. Les présents dont il entourait Ritsu finirent par faire rire ce dernier. Entre les fleurs, les chocolats et les tentatives de poèmes ratées, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer. Bien qu'au bout d'un moment… Il fut touché par toute l'attention que le plus âgé lui portait après tout ce temps sans nouvelles de lui malgré qu'ils vivent dans le même palais. Timidement, le fils Onodera s'en ouvrit à Chiaki qu'Hatori avait eu lui aussi beaucoup de mal à conquérir. Il fallait préciser que Takano et lui se ressemblaient pas mal sur plusieurs points au niveau du mental et du comportement.

\- Tu sais, le Roi était si inquiet pour toi et tellement sombre qu'il n'osait plus s'approcher de toi, par peur de te faire du mal, une nouvelle fois.

Cette réponse rendit Ritsu muet de stupeur ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé un homme comme Takano capable de se sentir mal pour ses actes et aussi prévenant finalement. Car s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait très bien pu le forcer à lui obéir. Mais au lieu de cela, il avait respecté sa volonté de ne plus le voir. Alors le plus jeune se mit à réfléchir et le temps continua de s'écouler, apaisant peu à peu les blessures.

RxMxRxMxRxMxRxMxRxMxRxM

Leur premier anniversaire de mariage approchait et Takano avait bien l'intention de se faire définitivement pardonner par son jeune mari. Le printemps reprenait ses droits dans le pays et Ritsu avait accepté de reparler au Roi lorsque ce dernier était venu lui porter une lettre de son père lui demandant de ses nouvelles et lui en apportant une bonne, le pays maintenant en paix se reconstruisait rapidement et les mesures mises en place par le prince lui-même pour les enfants de son pays natale commençait à se construire définitivement. Le sourire radieux que Ritsu n'avait pu retenir avait fait chavirer le cœur du souverain cruel qui s'était mis à genoux devant son mari stupéfait. Et il demanda son pardon. Trop heureux par sa lettre, le jeune homme le lui accorda mais avec réserve. Il permit à Takano de passer son temps libre près de lui s'il le souhait mais il posa son veto sur les tentatives de rapprochement physique. La rougeur qui colorait ses joues lorsque le jeune homme exposa cet ordre à Masamune, ce dernier eut un petit sourire amusé sans pour autant faire de remarque désobligeante, il savait se retenir tout de même !

Pour cette soirée de leur première année de mariage, Takano donna des ordres stricts pour n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte quel qu'il soit. Après s'être débarrassé de tous son travail, l'homme se rendit à la bibliothèque du palais où il savait pertinemment que son époux se trouvait. Ritsu lisait un livre sur les légendes locales et cela le passionnait. Pourtant, il sentit Takano arriver et s'arracha à sa lecture, fermant son livre alors que le roi apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Il fut soufflé par l'élégance de l'homme. Takano avait laissé tomber sa tenue royale officielle pour un pantalon de cuir noir et d'une chemise aux manches bouffantes de soie brune agrémenter de nombreuses arabesques tissées en fils d'argent. Pivoine devant le sourire charmeur que l'homme lui adressait sans vergogne, Ritsu le salua en balbutiant avant de saisir la main qu'il lui tendait. Takano referma ses doigts sur ceux de Ritsu et l'entraina dans son jardin secret où peu de personnes étaient venues. Un kiosque formé de chênes et de saules pleureurs dont les feuillages les cachaient aux vues des autres habitants du palais. En laissant son regard vagabonder sur le paysage enchanteur qui l'entourait, Ritsu sentit des souvenirs prendre possession de sa mémoire. Des souvenirs vieux de plus de dix ans…

_Il n'était qu'un petit garçon à l'époque. Il était venu avec son père qui était allé à la rencontre du père de Takano. Ce dernier était encore un adolescent solitaire et trop mature pour son âge. Ritsu s'était rapidement ennuyé alors que les adultes conversaient et avaient fini par se balader dans le palais jusqu'à sortir dans les jardins où il s'amusa à courir après les papillons qui butinaient les belles fleurs. __Très vite et sans comprendre comment, le petit brun se retrouva dans l'intimité du kiosque d'arbres. Un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres et à la mine sérieuse lisait calmement adossé à un chêne. A la vue de la couverture attrayante de l'ouvrage, la curiosité du petit garçon fut piquée. Alors il s'approcha du jeune homme qui ne sourcilla pas lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui. Takano savait très bien qui était ce petit garçon. Le fils Onodera dont le père tentait de parlementer avec son propre père. Rien que d'y penser, l'adolescent faillit lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Tant que son père serait sur le trône, la paix entre leurs deux pays ne serait jamais possible. _

_\- Que lisez-vous, Monsieur ? _

_Takano décrocha ses yeux de son ouvrage pour harponner les jeunes prunelles vertes brillantes de curiosité de l'enfant. Il se figea sans répondre immédiatement à la question. La pureté que ces prunelles dégageaient et l'innocence de cet enfant le troublaient. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais étrange. Jamais il ne s'était intéressé à quelqu'un mais cet enfant… _

_\- Des contes. S'entendit-il répondre sans le vouloir. _

_Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage du petit. Il adorait les contes ! Takano sentit son cœur s'emballer à la vue d'un tel sourire. Voulant le voir encore, il se mit alors à lire à haute voix l'un des contes qu'il lisait auparavant. Les heures passèrent et les deux garçons les passèrent dans le monde des fées et des sorcières lançant des sortilèges sur des princes et des princesses combattants monstres et dragons. __Lorsque Ritsu fut emmener par son père contre le torse duquel il se blottit, somnolant, Takano se jura de tout faire pour prendre rapidement la suite de son père et de s'approprier cet enfant qui sera sans doute devenu un parfait jeune prince d'ici quelques années. Oui, il serait à lui et personne d'autre. _

\- Alors c'était toi…

Takano sourit tendrement à Ritsu en lui caressant la joue. Enfin, il s'était souvenu.

\- Oui. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai décidé de t'avoir rien qu'à moi.

Ritsu rougit honteusement d'un coup faisant s'agrandir le sourire de son mari.

\- J'ai réussi mais…

L'homme prit les mains du plus jeune entre les siennes plus massives et posa un genou à terre sans le quitter des yeux. Ritsu virait au pourpre alors que son cœur semblait avoir doublé de vitesse dans ses battements, le faisant avoir extrêmement chaud dans sa tunique princière.

Takano embrassa les phalanges du jeune homme et finalement laissa tomber toutes les barrières qu'il avait mises en place durant plus d'une dizaine d'année.

\- Je t'aime, Ritsu.

Clair, net et précis. Sans détour. Emu, Ritsu fit signe à l'homme de se relever et se laissa attirer dans son étreinte amoureuse. Ritsu soupira de bien-être et se blottit contre le torse large et puissant de Takano qui resserra son étreinte sur le corps fin. Tous deux savaient que Ritsu ne pourrait pas immédiatement répondre à Masamune de la même façon. Mais ça viendrait sans doute bientôt. Rien que pour ça, le roi était prêt à attendre. Le bonheur était déjà là de toute manière.

RxMxRxMxRxMxRxMxRxMxRxM

De leur côté, à proximité du kiosque, Yokozawa et les autres se sourient joyeusement. Tout était bien qui finissait bien au final. Pourtant, cette histoire n'allait tout de même pas se terminer sans une petite plaisanterie… Un bruit de succion, un gémissement et un cri suivit d'un rire se fit entendre avant que Takano n'embrasse son époux.

\- TAKANO ! TU M'AS FAIT UN SUCON ?! PERVERS !

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Ritsu.

The End

* * *

Moi : *_heureuse comme pas possible d'avoir fini_* OUF ! TERMINER ! J'en pouvais plus !

Takano : *_lit ce qu'elle vient de finir_* Pas mal, pas mal... Mais y a pas de lemon.

Ritsu : *_vexé_* Mais... Je passe pour une mauviette dans ton histoire ! J'y crois pas ! *fusille Takano du regard* AH NON ! Pas de lemon, je me suis assez fait torturer comme ça !

Moi : Roh ! Mais c'est qu'il est timide, notre Rit-chan ^^ Avoue que ça t'a plus de passé pour le prince fragile qui se fait chouchouter !

Ritsu : *_boude_* ...

Takano : *_très content_* En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette façon que tu as à me voir comme un roi cruel !

Moi : *_toute fière d'elle_* Merci Takano-san ^^

Yokozawa : *_lit ce qu'elle vient de finir_* Comment ça, je suis le bras-droit de Masamune ?!

Moi : *_regard qui ne trompe personne_* T'aurais préféré être le larbin de service ?

Yokozawa : *_se tait brusquement, gêné_* ...

Chiaki : *_ricane_* Moi j'adore du début à la fin !

Hatori : *_toujours aussi blasé_* ...

Kisa : Sacré Tsuki-chan...

Yukina : Elle est pas mal arrangée, la nana..

Moi : *_fière d'elle*_ Eh ouais, je le confirme, je l'affirme, je persiste et je signe !

Takano : *_regarde Ritsu avec un regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'il compte lui faire_* Viens, je vais t'aider à te changer les idées.

Ritsu : *_rouge comme une pivoine*_ PERVERS !

Takano : *_emporte son amant dans sa chambre, encore...*_ Hai hai...

Moi : *_ricane_* Bon, je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette suite et cette fin de cette mini-fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et je vous invite à laissez une review, merci de votre coopération ! Et à bientôt pour d'autres délires ! *_disparait dans un tourbillon de plumes noires en ricanant_*


End file.
